


神的孩子全跳舞

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 现代paro, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: 我甚至相信你拥有整个宇宙。我要从山上带给你快乐的花朵，带给你钟形花，黑榛实，以及一篮篮野生的吻。我要像春天对待樱桃树般地对待你。





	神的孩子全跳舞

**Author's Note:**

> couple：艾利  
tips：不死者伦/死神利/短篇/现代背景

01\. 

他们到达与圣地亚哥毗连的瓦尔帕莱索。

这是面向无垠大海的城市，正处地震带，像孩童的眼睛和受伤的鲸鱼一样清澈又神秘，时常在空气中摇晃，奄奄一息，死去，然后又活过来。利威尔背冲方尖碑般高耸入云的山峰，站在街头，眼睛里浓缩着不远处的大西洋。

柔暖日光落在他头顶，海风轻抚黑发，身边掠过穿鲜艳长裙的智利女郎，他吸吸鼻子，闻到甜蜜花果香。死神不属于人间，本可俯瞰尘世，高高在上，而利威尔选择踏入，左看看右望望，对一切都新奇。艾伦在旁边的流动摊位买Sopaipilla——他们今天的早饭，一种当地特产酥皮油炸点心。男人手提纸袋走过来，短袖短裤，趿拉人字拖，皮肤饱浸阳光，晒成蜂蜜色，像个土生土长的南美人。

沿街找到长椅坐下，艾伦递给利威尔一杯饮料，顺便摸摸他的手。又软又凉一只手，人也是，再强烈紫外线都参不透这冰冷苍白，心脏没有搏动，胸腔寂静如死，因此拥有横行于世的特权。利威尔掀开杯盖嗅一嗅，拧起细长眉毛，“这是咖啡……”拿错了。艾伦接过杯子自己喝一口，把纸袋里另外一杯递给他，路易波士茶，来自南非。

他知道利威尔喝咖啡会忧郁，灰蓝眼珠里载满整片海，一颗一颗接连不断跑出来，顺着绮秀面容滑落。那天他们在波哥大的咖啡馆，品尝富有盛名的哥伦比亚豆，并非智利兜售的糟糕速溶物，棕褐液体散逸焦糖布丁和奶油煎饼甜香。这是利威尔第一次喝咖啡，伸出艳红舌尖舔一舔，接着身体向后缩，眼泪就猝不及防掉下来。艾伦对他奇异的生理反应感到好笑，拿餐巾纸胡乱揩他的脸，将他抹成一只湿漉漉的花猫。

可死神的忧郁究竟是什么？

二零一八年凛冬，巴黎香榭丽舍大道，古老欧式建筑交织奢侈品店的现代化橱窗。白天数千市民手拽横幅上街游行，夜晚降临又重归无人的冷清，与它面貌同样魔幻。天空扑扑朔朔飘下绒毛般细雪，艾伦横躺冰冷地面，血液展成一幅浓艳画卷，在躯体四周铺开。他身首分离，头颅滴溜溜滚过三英尺，脖颈被一刀横截，齐整断口，却未死。那颗脑袋端正立在铁灰井盖上，轮廓线分明，眉骨耸立，眼球微凹，失血嘴唇呈锋利弧度，一颗英俊的脑袋。

幸好此时没有巡警经过，不然，他们要看到此生最动心荡魄景象。鲜血似万千只蠹虫，将爬行并奔流回肌肉健硕躯壳，接着，头与身子，不知是谁寻找谁，重新连结，脊椎、神经、肉和皮。艾伦要把这滩破碎血肉全部回收，他会重新站起来，回归到一个完整的人。

谁砍下这一刀，情杀仇杀，或只是飞来横祸，他根本不在乎。不死者踽踽独行漫长岁月，爱恨嗔痴遭遇太多，周围生老病死也旁观无数，于是在千百年前青涩的愤怒后，最终全部淡泊。永生乃世间第一诅咒，因为人们说，自由是上帝赐给人类最大的幸福。灵魂不能脱离肉体的困锁，意味着无法触碰那片蔚蓝深海，大多数人畏惧的死亡，艾伦想要拥抱。

颈项断口开始洄流血液，失焦的璀绿虹膜缓缓被暖黄路灯点亮，光晕聚成两粒星星凝在他视网膜上，倒映出一个愈行愈近身影。大道尽头有人沿掉光叶子的银杏树边走来，远看瘦小，是没长大孩子，近了也无法分辨年纪。

那人穿厚风衣，到膝盖，下摆荡漾漆黑浪花，收脚牛仔裤套麂皮切尔西靴，踏在地面上像轻柔鼓点。短发鸦羽颜色，两撇刘海在前额分开托出一张窄小脸蛋。他面容素净薄利，是峰峦重叠处白雪一线，神情带化解不开的郁结。五感逐渐恢复，艾伦隐约看到他脚下没踩着影子，手执弯月般长镰，仿佛携铁锈味，身后两扇烟气缭绕沉重门扉。

人间物什杀不死永生者，他的性命只好由死神收割。艾伦没同这帮家伙打过交道，但心知宿命已至，解脱即将降临。雪落无声，散落的血肉仍自主往躯体聚集重组，小个子死神悠然迫近，一片凄清月光目视这诡谲场景，除此之外别无他人，巴黎的繁华不在深夜。

短靴终于顿在头颅正前方，死神的镰刀却化成一蓬雾气消弭。他蹲下身子伸开细长手指，洁白皮肤染一点湿润和血光，微皱着眉捧起这颗头平平相视。在艾伦额尖留蜻蜓点水一吻，他长睫动了动，抖落将融的细小雪粒，那灰蓝眼里吹起两纹笑弧，“我没来过人间，杀不死先生，就劳烦你暂且陪陪我吧。”

原来死神的气息是雪松加铃兰味的。雪松凛冽，铃兰带毒，都生长在无人识的幽邃山谷，孤独的生灵寻获另一处寂寥角落。

智利的风景顶美，苍穹清朗，形成一条湛蓝色光带，海围四壁，层峦起伏，长满了繁花盛开的巨大仙人掌。可惜这里吃的实在太坏，利威尔慢吞吞咬下一口油煎蜜糕，Pebre辣酱的味道混杂甜腻在嘴里爆开，“真难吃。”他这么咕哝，好像真尝过什么世间珍馐似的。

“危地马拉的东西倒还不错，风景也漂亮。”

“哦，你去过，和谁一块儿？”利威尔有猫科动物的敏锐。

“你知道，我活了很长时间。”艾伦摸摸他脑袋，被躲开了，死神扭脸去看一只飞掠的海鸟，装作不在意的模样。

之后他们回到山脚下租来的木屋里，换上黑西服去参加邻居的葬礼。堂索伊洛·埃斯科瓦尔，享年五十四岁，牧师这样宣诵。他是个怪人，退出航海生涯也没有结婚，总穿一件破旧的上衣隐现竖琴般的肋骨。这位先生不善交际，因此在艾伦和利威尔搬来的两周里仅止于表面寒暄。

清澈的日光下，人们分散成几桌欢声笑语地吃烤苹果派。永生者与死神，这两个看上去漂漂亮亮，也普普通通的年轻人，在这之间，察觉到一种外乡人对这个国家、异类对常人的距离感。利威尔去睨艾伦的侧脸，湛蓝天穹和苍翠植被映衬，这张年轻的面孔洋溢着非同凡响的英气与生机。可他困锁世间多少年，最初又在哪里生养长大，有人发现他的秘密吗？经历过几段情爱，他曾爱上谁，谁又为他无可自拔？

死神爱吃甜食，地狱大概没有这样和他胃口的东西。苹果派细腻香软，红茶加奶油丰沛甜蜜，他手握杯沿，陷入鲸冢般沉默幻境。艾伦伸手蹭去他唇角雪白糖霜，放进嘴里尝了尝，是舔舐过的最致命毒药。永生者爱上过谁？岁月了无尽头，他总要同那么一些人坠入情网，相处短暂，与漫长生命比拟不啻于一触即分。爱人看着他不会老去的容颜，再望着镜中自己逐渐沧桑的脸，这时候，他不得不离开。关于死神，他一早就知道，那个巴黎凛冬夜晚，混在细雪中的小身影。

利威尔如此美好，瓷器般白皮肤和檀木般黑头发，是一匹素净但昂贵绸缎，流淌在山间，身体与四肢冰凉，却有一双喝咖啡会淌出热泪的灰蓝眼睛。他为我而来。正如冥冥之中被宿命选中，艾伦在遥远童年第一次触碰诅咒。家庭遭强盗袭击，他心口中刀，但不久后昏沉转醒，入眼是家人温热尸首，四围溅落淋漓血液，暮霭沉沉里死亡的花朵。雨落不尽，胸前的伤痕还隐隐作痛，年幼的他久跪于地大声嘶号，泪水长流。

孑然行走几个世纪，无数记忆头脑里徘徊，多少次断肢重生，就连被削成肉泥也不怕，可他怕在乎，怕把一颗心交付出去，怕这颗永恒的心脏枯萎。死神到来的那一刻，他欣然接受，上天终于要把这名为恩赐的诅咒回收。

可是，为什么偏偏是利威尔呢？这漂亮的，不像死神的小死神，第一次来人间，就要处理这轻易会让双方都失足沦陷的业务。海风飘荡咸涩盐味，利威尔和艾伦并肩往回走。心里下一捧晦暗的雪，艾伦感到冰凉酸楚通过血液往四肢蔓延。

02.

瓦尔帕莱索的夜晚，在浩瀚宇宙中，地球上一个发光小斑点。流萤闪烁时，群山间亮起璀璨灯光，有如一只金色马蹄铁。

夜景是很好看的，荒凉漫长的漆黑，乍现万点灯火的璀璨身影。利威尔坐在窗边望这幅油画，南十字座悄然无声的马车在银河这条蓝紫色光带上驰骋，地狱没有星光。艾伦从背后搂住他，发现他变薄、变淡，那身体本就不宽厚，此时被圈在怀里仿佛一蓬行将飘散的雾。

死神也会死吗？

大约是的，或许不能叫做死，只是化为尘埃消弭于天地。

枯浊晦暗地狱长廊，死神摸出任务对象照片，手指拂过相纸上英俊面孔，人世独一无二永生者，是神明爱宠的孩子也是罪愆。利威尔在他翠绿眼球里窥见宇宙的爆炸光阴，仙女座和毕宿五，流动的浩瀚星辰汇成孤独一点。那一瞬间他被摄擢，他降临凡尘，用他能停留的有限时间，来到艾伦面前。他本该毫不犹豫的，他本该一击毙命的。他停滞，他徘徊，他第一次摸到爱的边沿，被它救赎，也因此堕落。

利威尔的唇瓣又薄又凉，雪松香气若有似无萦绕，艾伦把他捉住，用滚烫火热侵蚀，口水湿答答淌下来，顺脖颈滑入领口。爱是性，不全是，但起码占据很大一部分，原始的肢体交缠能把人合二为一。他们站在窗边，前脚腾空的人马座从天际抖下一颗流星，市声喧嚣，艾伦将手探进利威尔衣下，摸到细软的皮肉和柔韧的腰。

死神化为一掬海水淌在永生者胸口，头枕夜的幕布，四肢苍白艳丽冰冷，神情无措又茫然。艾伦亲吻到凸起锁骨，再啮咬过小小的、浅粉色乳头，他的嘴唇怎么会这样滚烫，利威尔被突如其来的情欲击中，像鲸冢里母胎内被剖出的幼鲸，在细微震荡的空气中颤抖。他怀着一种欣喜的恐惧去推艾伦的脑袋，男人贴着他胸口——那不会跳动的、冰冷死寂的心脏。

你能接受我吗？

艾伦捞起他一边腿，从容不迫褪去最后一丝遮蔽再用手指进入。谷地湿热又温软，和冰冷胸腔迥然不同，利威尔闭上眼睛不去看他，睫毛震颤，落进爱的陷阱。肉体引发的爱是罪孽，是过错，是无法拔足而出的深峡，他跌入低端，他该远远看的，他不该碰的。

男人炙灼的吻落到他鼻尖，他感到有一丝长发搔过脸颊，“看着我。”利威尔张开眼睛，眼里有朦胧泪光，光影变散乱。艾伦的眼瞳热，身体也烫，像一颗燃烧的星，怀着丰沛情感迫入他。他们做爱，利威尔发出苦而甜的呻吟，腿缠上艾伦腰身，带点无师自通意味。高潮来的很快，他从未受过它洗礼，因此当它遍布全身每一寸，令他肌肉痉挛、脚趾绷紧，艾伦还在顶干他，他发出哀求，婴孩般吸着鼻子小声抽泣，“不……不……”他没尝过爱，不知道它教人生畏的灭顶快感。

月光清凉又沉默，艾伦把头埋在利威尔胸口，死神渺如雾气将他裹住，他知道他不久于人间，他看到那张雪白的面颊染绯红颜色，眼珠里装载融化的冰。利威尔要回去，他必须得回去，他还会在千年之后的巴黎街头，背负长镰脚踏白雪，一挥之间收割不知是谁的灵魂。

“我爱你。”他想了想，在那死寂心脏的上方留滚烫一吻。瓦尔帕莱索震颤起来，连带着海面、山脉和房屋，仿佛一个醉鬼摇摇晃晃地自星辰间坠下去，訇然跌至土地，扬起尘埃。

03.

第二天，利威尔在松软床褥中醒来，阳光洒落，城市已如同搁浅的白鲸般恢复原状。身旁无人，还留有一个温暖的窝。他坐起来，摸摸心口，原先死寂的胸腔有一点热，微微鼓动，接通脉搏蔓延至浑身上下。他揣着消失的恋人永恒的心脏。

该去哪里呢？行李少得可怜，死神将它们统统搁进背包。从口袋里摸出一张照片，棕发绿眼的男人向他露出微笑，瞳仁里跨越浩瀚宇宙和生死。手指划过硬挺轮廓，利威尔也缓缓露出一个笑容。去危地马拉吧，玛雅文明的发源地，将太阳奉为神明的民族。

揣着这颗跳动的心，揣着这融为一体的灵魂，我也该去朝拜独属于我的、炙热的太阳。

于是他踏上旅途。

END

glossary：1.部分关于瓦尔帕莱索的景物描写参考聂鲁达《我坦言我曾历经沧桑》。


End file.
